


Like...like like?

by orphan_account



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, its all fluff, lowkey pansexual minhee, not that it matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Minhee and Dongpyo are best friends, but Dongpyo wonders if it is always going to stay like that, and he finally finds the courage to ask.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Son Dongpyo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Like...like like?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my cute little sister!!! I hope she loves it and Happy Birthday, LOSER !!!!! 
> 
> I hope anyone else reading enjoys too!! Thank you!!!!

The warmth of holding the smaller boy was beyond comforting to Minhee. It was a familiar feeling, something that was incredibly comfortable to him, even as old as they were. Holding his best friend was something that he loved even more the older they got because as the grew, the rarer times like these became. Now few and far between, it wasn’t often that Dongpyo dressed himself in Minhee’s lanky frame, hiding his body between each curve of Minhee’s.

Minhee could sense that he wasn’t the only one that cherished times like these. He could feel it in the silent way that Dongpyo made the most of each second they shared, how he held Minhee’s arms as close to him as possible when they had been silent for far too long. But they didn’t have to speak to know how the other felt. It was always comfortable with just the two of them. 

As Minhee’s body shifted slightly, the bed creaked underneath them, and the boy in his arms giggled. “Minhee, you grew too much,” Dongpyo teased before whining, “and you made it all uncomfy.” The way he jokingly complained was the kind of thing that jolted Minhee back to the many years they had spent together as children, just like this. They had always been this comfortable and affectionate, nothing changed. Minhee couldn’t imagine it any other way, the same way he couldn’t imagine doing this with anyone else. It was different with Dongpyo, everything was. They were best friends; they always had been. He made him more comfortable than anyone else he knew. 

Somehow, now that they were older, everything felt a little different. It was more intimate, like something was unsaid between the two of them. Minhee chalked it up to the lack of time they spent together regularly now. They were so busy with their last years of school that they lost time for one another gradually. At least, they lost opportunities for times like these. Neither of them could afford that loss completely, though, so they made time. Even if it wasn’t much time. 

“Well you didn’t grow at all,” Minhee teased back, and Dongpyo let out a huff like he was going to say something, but Minhee continued, “and how do you want me to lay?” he feigned annoyance with his question. 

“Like this,” the smaller murmured before pushing Minhee into place without hesitation. He moved his arms so that they held him just slightly different, and Dongpyo’s head was tucked under Minhee’s chin. “Perfect,” he smiled to himself, pleased with the outcome of his work. Minhee smiled too, less to himself and more to Dongpyo. 

“Comfy now?” 

A giggle escaped Dongpyo as he spoke, “You heard me,” he muttered shamelessly, “It’s perfect now.” Minhee couldn’t agree more. But everything was perfect with Dongpyo this close. 

They stayed in that position for a while longer, letting their breaths even and grow synchronized with one another the longer nothing was said between them. Minhee watched as Dongpyo’s eyelids fluttered closed and his body relaxed into sleep when he remembered that they hadn’t properly gotten ready for bed yet. 

“Dongpyo,” Minhee cut the silence that had drawn out between them. “Dongpyo,” he repeated in a whisper, shaking his arm before he started to sit up. 

“Wha…?” 

“We haven’t brushed our teeth yet. We can’t go to sleep,” Minhee explained gently. It was directly after he spoke that a small fist balled up and punched him gently in the arm. “What was that for?” he exclaimed in the loudest voice he could manage despite the drowsiness that coated his voice. 

“It was for waking me up for  _ that! _ ” Dongpyo joked before picking himself up and walking to the bathroom. When Minhee caught up to him, he was already rummaging through the cabinets for his spare toothbrush. “Where did you put it?” 

“Here,” Minhee pulled out a brand new toothbrush, “I threw it out since it was getting old.” Dongpyo snatched it and tore at the package, but to no avail. Minhee watched as he fumbled with the plastic, not being able to tear through it properly. “Need help?” he asked politely before giggling at the way he stabbed the layer of cardboard he couldn’t peel off. Dongpyo handed back the toothbrush dejectedly, a frown plastered across his face. “Here,” he handed it back after the few seconds it took him to rupture the cardboard and break into the new box. 

“Thanks,” Donpyo wasn’t impressed, not that Minhee thought he would be. He smiled sarcastically before squeezing the toothpaste onto the toothbrush like his life depended on it. They brushed their teeth quietly, maybe for a little less than two minutes, but who was counting? They considered it long enough before they cleaned their faces and made their way to bed. 

The bed was heaven to their tired limbs, which collapsed limply onto the mattress. It was soft underneath their bodies, and despite the lack of physical activity throughout the day, Minhee felt like he ran a marathon because of how tired he was. The warmth from the blankets, sheets, and Dongpyo combined was the most relaxing feeling in the world. Minhee would choose to stay like this forever if he could; he loved the feeling of holding his best friend close, as if he was something he could protect. But he knew, no matter how strong he was, Dongpyo was stronger than you would think. Maybe he wasn’t the most physically adept, but he was incredibly clever and resilient. Minhee both admired and envied that about him. 

Just when he thought he could start to be falling asleep, a whine escaped the smaller of the two as he fidgeted with the way Minhee’s arms were draped over his body. He was so particular with this sort of thing, it became cute and annoying. “What’s wrong?” Minhee inquired, trying his best not to sound too tired and instead consoling. 

“Hm,” he held out for a bit, like he was choosing his words carefully, “just thinking,” he finally settled on. He was still fidgeting, taking Minhee’s hands into his own. He started messing with his index finger, similar to how a baby would hold its mother’s hand. 

Minhee removed one of his hands to tousle Dongpyo’s hair, chastising him, “If you think too much, you’ll never fall asleep.” He was still drowsy, so his words slurred somewhat, but he tried his best to be clear. If Dongpyo really did have a problem right now, he didn’t want to come off as rude or unwilling to hear him out. Dongpyo was important enough for him to stay awake, and he wanted to help no matter what. 

“Well… I can’t help it,” Dongpyo claimed, deadpan. He stopped messing with Minhee’s hand and instead turned over, eyes directly on Minhee. It didn’t take an effort to hear Minhee’s unsteadying heartbeat.  _ Thump...thump......thump.  _

“Is something wrong?” Minhee’s eyes and voice were filled with worry now. Dongpyo was suddenly serious, which was strange. He was typically a carefree person. It almost seemed sad, the way he looked up at Minhee. 

But he shook his head, and Minhee prompted him to continue. “Well…” he drew on before deciding exactly what he wanted to say. Slowly, he explained, “I like someone.” It was a simple sentence, but Minhee could feel heat rising to his cheeks and his body suddenly stiffen up. It shocked him to say the least. In the many years they had grown up together, Dongpyo had never confided in him about a crush. In fact, he didn’t even know if Dongpyo has ever  _ had  _ a crush. He thought that hearing Dongpyo explain what was keeping him awake would be fine and that they would be able to talk about it, but he didn’t know what to do for him at all. 

More than not understanding how to help Dongpyo, he didn’t understand how he was supposed to help himself. He didn’t understand why his heart was beating so erratically or why his chest was suddenly tight. It felt like something was clawing its way up his throat and trying to crawl out of his mouth. The pain stung and his throat and mouth felt dry.  _ What is wrong with me?  _ he thought, coughing into his pillow to avoid the boy still staring at him. The noise he managed next was somewhat strained, but one tiny word still escaped his mouth. “Who?”

The edges of Dong pyo’s mouth turned up in a smile. The same strange feeling bloomed across Minhee’s chest before the tightness disappeared and let go of him. He released a breath that he wasn’t aware of holding. “I can’t tell you,” the smaller teased, poking Minhee’s nose. Minhee only rolled his eyes laughing, and suddenly everything felt natural to him again. He didn’t know how or why Dongpyo had the ability to do that for him, but he was thankful he did. 

“Maybe you can tell me about them?” Minhee wondered aloud. He didn’t realize that he didn’t know if Dong pyo was interested in girls or boys, but it wasn’t something that he was to judge either way. Just like crushes, their sexualities had never really come up in conversation either. When Minhee was young, he always thought that he would meet a girl he would fall in love with and marry, but growing up made him realize that love isn’t so black and white, and he doesn’t know what appeals to him anymore. Love is love, though, and Minhee just wants to fall in love with someone for who they are, not what they look like or their gender. 

Dongpyo hummed, a smile blossoming across his lips, wider than the one before it. He was turned to the ceiling now, avoiding Minhee’s gaze for some reason. “ _ He  _ is very handsome…” Dongpyo started slowly, giving away the first two hints. It didn’t surprise Minhee, strangely, that his friend liked boys. For some reason, though, when Dongpyo said this, the same stinging feeling found its way to Minhee’s chest and throat again. He inhaled, maybe too sharply, to try and relieve the feeling, but the longer Dongpyo went on, the longer the feeling persisted. 

“Go on,” Minhee managed to say, eager to hear the rest. 

Dongpyo was smiling while trying to think of everything he needed to say about this mystery boy. “He is taller than me—” 

“—everyone is,” Minhee interjected, and Dongpyo shot him a glare. 

“ _ Anyway _ ,” he hissed, “he is kind of mean to me all the time—” 

“—Dongpyo! That is not okay,” worry flooded Minhee’s words. 

“Let. Me. Finish.” he glared again, “But I know he loves me and is always joking.” 

“Ah,” Minhee muttered. “He  _ loves  _ you? How do you know?” 

“Just do,” Dongpyo seemed certain, so Minhee accepted it. “Hm...where was I? Oh! He loves me and always worries about me when I am fine, which means a lot to me,” he admitted somewhat shyly. “He is a close friend of mine, maybe my best friend…” Dongpyo trailed off, eyes looking over at Minhee to search for something on his face. A sign of any feeling maybe. Minhee’s lips were pressed together, and he finally understood what the feeling was. Jealousy. He didn’t want someone to be closer to Dongpyo than he was, which might be wrong, but they have always been best friends. He wasn’t ready for that to change. But he kept his lips close together, pressed tighter than the constricting feeling of his throat. 

Dongpyo continued, “he is really frustrating me right now. I am trying to drop hints left and right but even though he is  _ right next to me  _ he just doesn’t get it,” he finally let out. Minhee froze for a minute before a smile broke across his face. Dongpyo’s smile disappeared. He couldn’t tell if he was mad or worried or something in between, but he wasn’t smiling anymore, but Minhee couldn’t help but smile while his heart exploded out of his chest. Each beat echoed louder than the next, and with each beat his tongue twisted and he couldn’t think of the right words to say or how to say them. 

Minhee cleared his throat in an attempt to choke out the words, “You…” he drew on. The word was small and he could hardly hear it, but he pressed on for the sake of the boy that lay beside him. “You like me?” 

Dongpyo nodded, and Minhee could hardly see it, but he did. The feeling, the fake jealousy, the tightness, it made sense the more Minhee thought. Maybe, just  _ maybe _ , he liked Dongpyo back. It explained the way he wanted to surround himself with him, his need to make sure he is okay, his want to do anything he needs within reason, his want to make him the happiest person alive because he knew that Dongpyo was worth it, and he deserved it. Maybe he liked Dongpyo too. 

“Like… like-like me?” Minhee asked suddenly. 

A giggle escaped Dongpyo’s mouth, and his smile returned fully. “Yes… I like-like you, Kang Minhee.” 

“Well, I think I like-like you, too…” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading, and this was my first time writing any pdx101 so i hope it was okay!!
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated !!!!


End file.
